Not What You Expected
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: A story that proves how close Alvin and Eleanor are as friends. *now multi-chapter*
1. Best friends, boyfriends, and fathers

**I've been holding in this story for a few months now. It's about time I let it out. I just wanted a story to show how close Eleanor and Alvin are as **_**friends**_**. You know that thing when you aren't a couple? Yeah, I know! It surprised me too. That's where the title comes from.**

**Not What You Expected**

**

* * *

  
**

They sat quietly in the car. Alvin stared ahead of him; silent, afraid to say a word. Even if he wanted to, what would he say? He looked over at his best friend. She looked down at her lap and played with the hem of her skirt. One couldn't even imagine what she was feeling at this moment. He had only _heard_ the news and his head was spinning.

He opened his mouth and shut it again. Still no words could be found. He looked out the window of his car and then at the house where his friend had emerged from not so long ago. Though he wasn't even sure of _that _anymore. It seemed like they had been in his car for hours. He looked back at her. She seemed on the brink of tears.

He knew that words wouldn't help the situation, especially if he had no comforting words at the moment, but he knew he could offer his support in other ways. He reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it comfortingly. Her gaze lowered to their connected hands and then looked up to his soothing eyes. She swallowed and looked back at her house. Alvin sighed at his attempt to comfort showing no avail.

"I just can't believe it." She finally spoke. Alvin was relieved to finally hear her voice after several moments of silence. "Once you've told someone it all becomes so real." Her voice lowered to a gentle whisper.

Alvin nodded understandingly though he didn't truly understand. "El… are you sure?" He was whispering himself.

Eleanor nodded as the tears once again threatened to fall. "All the symptoms are there. The school nurse even confirmed it."

Alvin sighed and leaned back into his seat. "You know, Ellie, whatever happens… I'm here for you; we're best friends." He squeezed her hand again.

She let a small smile emerge through her saddened state. "Thank you Alvin." She smiled at him.

The deafening silence returned. He had finally found words of comfort, only for his mind to go blank again. The only thing he could think about was that bastard she had been dating. How could he do this to her? Alvin bit his lip and clenched his fist, ready to hit something. But he restrained himself. He Hadn't done anything wrong. He _was _her boyfriend after all. Just the thought of _him _touching her like that made him mad enough to-

"I haven't told him, Alvin." She spoke suddenly, pulling Alvin from his thoughts.

His eyes widened and he turned towards her. "You know, you have to tell him right?" His good conscience spoke. "He's your boyfriend, Ellie."

Eleanor let out her first (bitter) giggle since she climbed into his passenger seat. "I know; I guess I'm just afraid of what he might think." She shrugged.

Despite his better judgment, Alvin's best friend instincts told his to lie. "I'm sure he'll be… understanding and just as supportive as I'll be." He forced a smile and squeezed her hand again.

Eleanor smiled back at him. "I can only hope."

* * *

The next day at school, Eleanor was preparing to approach her boyfriend. She waited outside the locker rooms where she knew the soccer team would appear soon. While she waited for the team to finish she thought back to how Alvin had given him the Alvin Seville seal of approval. She giggled to herself. Sometimes Alvin was like a big brother to her. He was always looking out for her. "Ellie," He called as she jogged up to her. Eleanor lifted her head to see Alvin. "I finished early just in case you needed support." He sat beside her and pulled her under his arm.

"Oh, that's so sweet." She patted his chest and gently pushed herself away from him. "But I think I'd rather do this myself."

Alvin nodded and stood. "Okay, but I'll be right down the hall if you need me." He looked up as _he _approached. Eleanor smiled at his and gestured for him to walk away.

Alvin reluctantly complied and walked a few yards down the hall. Just far enough so that it seemed he was giving them privacy but he could hear every word being said. "Tristan, can we talk?" He nodded and stopped to listen. Eleanor took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I… I'm pregnant."

Silence again. Alvin thought back to when Eleanor told him last night and he had the same reaction. "Wow…" Tristan finally spoke. Alvin rolled his eyes. '_Wow'… real deep._ "This is… surprising." Eleanor bit her lip, holding back any emotion, unsure of how he was truly reacting. "Well, are you sure it's mine?"

Alvin's eyes narrowed, _Of course it's yours, genius,_ but he stayed in place. Eleanor would never forgive him if he lost his cool now. "Yes, I'm sure." Eleanor said with a laugh. "What would make you think it wasn't?"

_He's an ass! _Alvin screamed mentally.

"Well, I don't know. You spend a lot of time with that Alvin guy."

Eleanor glared. "You think I slept with Alvin!?" She screeched. "You know Alvin and I are just friends! What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Apparently the kind stupid enough to get pregnant!" Alvin bit down on his lip and grasped the strap of his gym bag tightly. His anger boiling within him, threatening to spill over. Eleanor was speechless. She was angry and hurt and wasn't sure if she was going to cry or hit him. "Look, El, I like you. But I am _definitely _not ready to raise I kid." Eleanor lowered head as she held back tears.

_Just stop talking._

Tristan took a step towards her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Don't be upset." He squeezed her shoulder. "We had fun!"

_You're only digging yourself deeper._

"And, hey, you're pretty damn good in the sack."

_You shouldn't have said that._

As if Eleanor were counting it down in her head (and she sort of was) Alvin stomped over to the (ex) couple and punched Tristan in the jaw. He immediately fell to the floor but Alvin continued to hit him. Eleanor stood back, shocked at the sight, but deep down she were inwardly rejoicing.

He deserved it…

* * *

"Suspended from school, Alvin?" Dave asked when he picked Alvin and Eleanor up from the school. "For fighting?"

Alvin shuffled in his seat. "Dave, you should've heard the things he was saying to Eleanor!"

Eleanor sent him a look through his passenger window. Perhaps it was best that he didn't know yet. "Alvin, I don't care what he said! You know you aren't supposed to fight." Dave continued.

"But Dave, I was defending a friend." Alvin continued to defend himself. "Doesn't that count for anything?"

Dave sighed. "Of course it does, Alvin." He tightened and then loosened his grip on the wheel. "But for whatever reason, fighting is serious business and now you're going to miss a week of school and you've been kicked of the soccer team."

Alvin crossed his arms and looked at Eleanor's reflection through the mirror. From the look on her face he could tell they were thinking the same thing.

_It was worth it._

Dave pulled into the Miller driveway to see Miss Miller, Brittany, and Jeanette waiting for him to arrive. "Ellie!" Her sisters exclaimed running off the porch and pulling her into a sisterly group hug.

"Eleanor, where have you been?" Miss Miller asked also advancing toward her daughter.

"I…"

"She was with Alvin." Dave spoke up as he and Alvin climbed out of the car. "Apparently, he got into a fight after soccer practice." He told Miss Miller.

"Oh, my," She gasped. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Miss Miller."

"Who'd he get in a fight with?" Jeanette interjected.

"Tristan."

"You beat up my sister's boyfriend?" Brittany exclaimed.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "He's not my boyfriend anymore." Eleanor explained.

"What happened?" Brittany and Jeanette began bombarding her with questions while Dave and Miss Miller came down on Alvin.

Eleanor's eyes darted from one person to the next. She was overwhelmed with voices until finally she had had enough. "I'm pregnant!" She blurted out to stop all of the voices.

Thankfully they were all too shocked to say a word, but, unfortunately, after a few moments it started a whole new array of questions. "W-what?" Brittany was the first to stammer.

"Oh, El," Jeanette groaned.

"How could this happen?" Dave added.

"Was it Tristan?"

Eleanor opened and closed her mouth trying to find the right words. Alvin glanced at her. He hated seeing her like this. Acting bold (something he was famous for), Alvin spoke up. "It wasn't Tristan." Everyone directed their attention towards him, including Eleanor.

"Alvin, what are you doing?" Eleanor whispered to him.

"It's okay, Ellie." Alvin reassured. "They're our family and they should know." They all waited patiently. Eleanor knew where this was headed and she would remain skeptical about it for the rest of this awkward situation. "I'm the father."


	2. Sisters, Plans, and Admirable Men

**Okay, you've convinced me. I'll continue… but be warned… I have no clue what I'm doing. Lol!**

**Not What You Expected**

**

* * *

**

"You got my sister pregnant?!" Brittany screeched. Before Alvin could answer she punched him in the gut.

"Now, Brittany, stop it." Miss Miller pulled Brittany back by the shoulder as Alvin gasped for air. "I'm sure there's an explanation for all of this."

_Yeah, it's not true. _Alvin and Eleanor both thought. "Well, Alvin," Dave spoke up.

Alvin shifted his eyes to Eleanor who bit her lip almost as if to say _You're on your own. _"Well, um, I love Eleanor… I always have." He told them. Eleanor's eyes widened at this statement. Alvin had always been an incredible actor, and right now she couldn't tell if he was acting or if there was truth behind his words.

"What happened between us probably shouldn't have happened, but I definitely don't regret it." He continued. "And now that _this_ is happening, all I have to say is…" Alvin paused. Eleanor held back a smile at the sight of her sister's face from which she guessed she was expecting Alvin to run. "I'm sticking by her."

* * *

"I can't believe you did that for me." Eleanor whispered. Dave and Miss Miller had gone into the next room to talk, and Brittany and Jeanette were instructed to go up stairs, leaving Alvin and Eleanor alone in the living room.

Alvin tilted his head to the side, peaking into the kitchen where he was sure Dave and Miss Miller could still hear them. "I couldn't stand the thought of you going through this alone." He whispered also.

Eleanor smiled to herself. "Do you know how much trouble you could get in?"

"Yep."

"Your social life will fester."

"It might."

"The press could find out."

"They could."

"It could ruin your career."

"I don't care." Alvin smiled at her.

Eleanor sighed. "I can't let you do that."

"And I'm not going to let you go through this by yourself." Alvin continued. Eleanor exhaled and leaned back into the couch. "Face it, babe." Alvin wrapped his arm around her. "You're stuck with me."

Eleanor sighed and twirled her thumbs nervously. "What do you think they're going to say to us?" She whispered to him.

Alvin smirked. "Knowing Dave, he'll start with the classic: _I'm very disappointed in you _and end with: _ashes to ashes; dust to dust._"

Before Eleanor could say another word, Dave and Miss Miller walked into the living room. Alvin nervously removed his arm from around Eleanor at the feel of her body tensing. They were all silent. Miss Miller sat wearily in a chair across from the couch and Dave continued to stand. He looked as if he were trying to find out where to start. "I just want to say that we're both _very _disappointed in the two of you."

Alvin raised his brow. _Did I call that or what?_

"I thought you were both more responsible than this." He continued. He paused. They said nothing. Were they supposed to say something? Or was he just gathering his thoughts? "What do you intend to do about this?" They still said nothing. "Well?"

_Now we can speak. _"Dave I know you're disappointed, but I _can _be responsible." Alvin spoke up, seeing that Eleanor was on the verge of tears. She wasn't used to being grilled by Dave (at least not as experienced as Alvin).

Dave and Miss Miller glanced at each other. "What are your plans to take care of the child?"

"I'll get a job."

"You plan to support a family on minimum wage?"

"I'll get two jobs."

"What about school?"

"I'll get Simon to tutor me." Dave sighed in frustration. "Dave, I know I don't have it all figured out right now, but I know I can do this." He looked over at his silent friend and added, "I'd never forgive myself if I made Eleanor go through this alone."

Dave took another pause. He looked over at Miss Miller who had yet to say something. "There's no use arguing with him." He smirked at her. Miss Miller smiled back at him. Alvin and Eleanor both could see they were full of pride.

"Eleanor, have you thought about your options?" Miss Miller finally spoke.

"Um…" Eleanor looked from Miss Miller to Dave and then to Alvin. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. It was a silent way of telling her that he'd support whatever decision she made. She cracked a small smile. "I'm… _we're _not sure yet." Alvin's smile grew wider at the sound of Eleanor grouping them as a we. "It's something I think we should discuss." She added looking back at their parents who nodded understandingly and left them to talk.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Alvin." Eleanor said looking at him with concerned eyes.

Alvin smirked at her pulling her into a hug. _I hope so, too…_

* * *

**Hm… you guys have really got me going.**

**The question is: where are you taking me?**

**I guess we'll see.**

**But since you guys wanted me to continue, you have to help me out. What happens next? I don't know! You have to tell me!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. The Nanny, Nausea, and Brazil Nuts

**Alright… we're going to take it real slow…**

**Not What You Expected**

* * *

Alvin stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He was greeted by the sound of a high pitched and nasal laugh coming from the TV. He could've sworn he was watching soccer when he feel asleep. He chuckled to himself and sat up. Eleanor must've changed the channel afterwards.

He looked around the room. He noticed he was still on the couch of the Chipette's living room, curled into a corner with Eleanor snuggled beside them. He turned to look out the window to see the pitch black night sky with only the stars to light it. The moon wasn't out tonight. He also noticed Dave's car was gone. He brought his brows together in confusion. How was _he_ supposed to get home? Dave was his ride here! He turned back towards the TV to see a woman hanging from a billboard screaming.

_Why does Eleanor enjoy this show?_

He shifted his head a bit to look at his friend. She was sleeping peacefully with a small smile across her features. She must've been dreaming. He smiled himself. Eleanor had always been such a happy, upbeat, and innocent person that he always imagined that Eleanor's dreams were full of rainbows and world peace.

Alvin sighed. He should probably be focused on getting a ride back home… and his license. He cautiously moved his body from under Eleanor's and replaced himself with a couch pillow. "Alvin," He turned to see Eleanor shifting and stretching awake.

"Sorry, El, I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered kneeling down in front of her.

She smiled and sat up. "It's okay." Her brows came together. "Are you leaving?"

"Well, yeah, I have to get home."

"Oh," Alvin saw a glint of disappointment in her eyes as she lowered her head to look at her hands.

"But…" Alvin smiled as she looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "If you want me to stay, I'm sure I can." Eleanor's smile immediately grew and she made room for Alvin on the couch.

Alvin scooted into his original position and Eleanor snuggled into his body again. After a few moments of absent-mindedly watching TV Alvin felt Eleanor begin to shift. "Um, Alvin…?"

He shifted his gaze to her. "Yeah?"

He saw her face twist and her nose twitch as she sniffed the air around her. "Has your cologne always smelled like that?"

He blinked a few times. "Like what?" He asked.

She did not answer but only continued to frown. Suddenly her eyes went wide, she clapped a hand over her mouth, placed the other on her stomach, and jumped off the couch, running towards the bathroom. He frowned at the sound of Eleanor's upchucks. Standing up, he ignored the slight insult he felt at the thought of Eleanor throwing up because of the smell of his cologne, and followed her into the bathroom. "Ellie," He kneeled down beside her and rubbed her back. "Are you okay?"

She let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I've always wanted to put my head in a toilet." She stood up and went to rinse her mouth.

"Well, do you need anything?" Alvin asked handing her a towel.

Eleanor accepted it and wiped her mouth to reveal a small smile. "Just a friend." She responded quietly.

Alvin smiled back and reached out to hug her. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled into his chest. "You've got one." He squeezed her tighter and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Eleanor looked around the semi-quiet cafeteria. It felt weird. She saw a lot of girls looking in her direction, whispering, and then giggling. She saw other people just staring at her. She narrowed her eyes at the feeling of eyes on her. She whipped her head around at a group of kids who were staring and whispering. "May I help you?!" She yelled.

The kids turned around and she huffed in frustration. Not long after Alvin appeared with a tray of food and sat beside Eleanor. "What's going on? Those kids look like they just saw a ghost."

Eleanor sighed. "Not a ghost; just a pregnant girl." She pouted slightly.

Alvin frowned and looked around at the kids pretending not to stare at the two. "Eleanor, don't pay attention to them." He wrapped his arm around her. "They're obviously not mature enough to handle this."

Eleanor shrugged and flashed him a small smile. "So, what'd you bring me?" She changed the subject.

Alvin shifted his eyes. "Oh, I was supposed to get something for you?" Eleanor giggled and rolled her eyes. "Here, we can share." He slid his tray over to her.

Eleanor's smile diminished. She stared down at the mushrooms that sat on top of the cheesy pizza, the French fries that seemed to be _extra _greasy, and the chunky ranch sauce that sat on the side. She swallowed and grabbed her stomach as it turned. "Um, yeah, no thanks." She slid his tray back to him.

Alvin frowned. "Well, what are you in the mood for?" He asked.

Eleanor thought. "I'm kind of in the mood for Brazil nuts… and chocolate." She giggled.

Alvin chuckled. "I don't think that's on the menu."

Eleanor nodded. "Well, do you know what I want you to do?" She shifted her eyes and then signaled with her finger for him to come closer. Alvin did as instructed and moved closer to her. She moved her lips beside his ear and whispered, "I want you to go find some or else I will get really, really mad. And you don't want me to get really, really mad, do you?"

Alvin blinked. "Uh…"

"Of course not." She sat back and smiled sweetly at him.

Alvin was speechless but he knew-- from dating Brittany for years-- to never upset a Miller. He quickly stood up and rushed over to the table where he saw his baby brother sitting. "Teddy," He plopped down. Theodore jumped. "What is a Brazil nut?"

Theodore laughed. "Obviously a nut from Brazil."

Alvin glared at him. "Okay, where can I get some of them… and some chocolate?"

Theodore thought. "There might be some in the culinary arts room." He shrugged. Alvin stood there for a moment. Theodore sighed. "Down the hall; it's the first door on your left."

"Got it!" Alvin ran off towards the culinary classroom, nearly knocking over Simon in the process.

"Whoa, slow down Alvin." He said dusting off the front of his shirt. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

Alvin breathed and laughed. "Eleanor has a craving for Brazil nuts and chocolate."

Simon nodded. "Right, Dave told us about you and Eleanor." He brought his brows together. "I just find it strange that Eleanor has been dating Tristan for almost a year now and then when she comes up pregnant… you're the father?"

Alvin's breath caught. He had been found out. Simon was too smart for his own good. In every action movie Alvin had ever seen, this would be the part when he would punch Simon in the face and run off. But then again, if it was the typical action movie he would either get caught or die. While Alvin thought back to every _Terminator_ and _Rush Hour_ he had ever seen Simon sighed and continued. "Why are you doing this, Alvin?" He asked, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Not that I'm not proud of you, but…why?"

Alvin finally snapped out of his action fantasy long enough to hear Simon's question. He smiled himself and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I don't know. I've always felt this need to protect Eleanor even when we were kids." He began pacing. "If it was just a few mean girls or something as big as her scum of a boyfriend leaving her to raise a child by herself… I've always felt like I needed to be there for her."

Simon's smile only grew. "Like her brother?"

Alvin chuckled. "Like more than a brother… closer than a brother… like a…"

"A boyfriend?" Simon finished for him.

Alvin paused in his steps and looked at his brother. He raised his brow at him in amusement. Alvin couldn't help but chuckle. "I need to get Eleanor's chocolate and nuts or she's going to be angry… and we already established that I won't like her when she's angry." He said walking into the classroom and disappearing behind the door.

* * *

Alvin sighed and took his seat beside Eleanor again. "I swear, these kids have nothing better to do." She growled shooting a glare at a group of girls who were staring at her.

"Don't pay attention to them, Ellie." Alvin pulled out a can of chocolate sauce and placed it in front of her. Eleanor's eyes lit up. She grabbed the can and wiped some excess sauce off the edge with her finger, licking it off.

Alvin laughed and pulled out the ziplock of nuts. Eleanor glared at the bag. "What are those?" She said removing her finger from her mouth making a popping noise.

Alvin shifted his eyes. "They're Brazil nuts."

"No they're not!" Eleanor grabbed the bag and pulled out a handful. "These are almonds!"

* * *

**Are you excited?!?!? Why would you? There isn't anything to get excited about yet.**

**That last scene was definitely a last minute decision. I kinda wanted it in there but then again... it wasn't necessary. Was it the right move?  
**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chipmunks, Talking, and a Decision

**I'm still taking it slow. No need to rush these things, but I don't remember the last time I updated two days in a row.**

**Not What You Expected**

* * *

Alvin groaned in frustration as he flopped around his bed. It had been the first time he slept in his own bed in weeks. He had spent most of his time sleeping on the Miller's couch. It wasn't like the couch was more comfortable than his bed, but there was something missing. Before he had a chance to figure it out he heard the vibration of his cell phone against the table. He sat up and opened it.

_Come to the tree house._

_- Ellie_

He brought his brows together and chuckled. He threw on a pair of basketball shorts and quietly climbed from his window, crossed the yard into the back, and climbed up to the tree house to see Eleanor sitting in a corner. "What are you doing up here?" He laughed.

Eleanor had placed several blankets that now somewhat resembled a bed. She also had a TV and a picnic basket set up beside her. "I was in my room, hungry… and lonely." She patted the spot beside her and Alvin made himself comfortable there. "So I decided to give my good friend Alvin a visit."

"At two in the morning?"

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Well, you came up here pretty quick; so don't pretend you didn't miss me too." She playfully nudged him and flipped on the TV. She immediately settled on _Chip 'N' Dale_.

Alvin laughed. "How are we friends?" Eleanor looked at him strangely. "We're so different."

"How so?"

"For one thing you watched _Chip 'N' Dale_!"

Eleanor's mouth fell and she laughed. "What's wrong with _Chip 'N' Dale_?"

Alvin shrugged. "Nothing, if you're into talking chipmunks." He sat back against the wall.

Eleanor stared at him like he was crazy and Alvin began to laugh. "You're so weird." Eleanor couldn't help but laugh too.

* * *

"Alvin," _Not again… _Alvin twisted his face at the feel of Eleanor shaking him awake. "Alvin," She whispered again. He remained still. _Maybe she'll just go back to sleep. _

He thought that Eleanor had finally given up when he felt her lips press against his chest. _What the…? _"Ah!" He screamed as Eleanor blew a raspberry into his chest.

"Alvin, I have to go again." She said ignoring his scream of surprise.

"You've gone three times." He groaned looking at her innocent face. "You aren't empty yet?"

Eleanor glared at him. "Well, I'm sorry my bladder is a never ending abyss of urine!" She punched him in the arm. Alvin opened his mouth to say something. "Forget it; I'll just go by myself." She said climbing down the ladder of the tree house.

Alvin took in a breath, squeezed his eyes shut and pursed his lips, letting out a loud groan. He exhaled slowly and climbed from the tree house also. He climbed back into his room through the window. He took a glance at the clock-- 4:20 am-- and made his way down the hall to the bathroom. He gently knocked on the door. "Ellie?"

His eyes widened when the door swung open and he was pulled into the bathroom. He immediately noticed that Eleanor had removed her pajama pants and was only standing in a tank top and panties. He tried to focus on other things, like her flushed, tear-stained cheeks and messy hair. "Eleanor, I'm sorry about what I said."

Eleanor sighed. "I wasn't crying about that." She wiped her eyes. Alvin waited for her to continue. He knew how sensitive she was becoming and he didn't want to say the wrong thing. She crossed her arms in front of her and stared down at her feet. "I can't do this." She mumbled sitting on the edge of the tub.

Alvin was confused. "Do what?" He walked over and sat with her.

"I can't take care of this baby." Alvin opened his mouth to interject but was stopped. "I'm only sixteen." Her voice began to crack.

Alvin pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on top of her head. "El, you can't make a decision like this on a trip to the bathroom." Eleanor slightly shook in his arms as she began to cry silently. He stroked her back to calm her. "It's okay, you don't even have to decide this now. You'll have plenty of time to do that."

He could feel her sobs dwindle and her body becoming still. Eleanor laughed a bit. "How do you always know what to say?" She lifted her gaze to meet his.

Alvin shrugged. "I wing it." Eleanor giggled. He reached behind him and wet a wash towel. "We can go back to the tree house and talk, but for now, I need you to do me a few favors." He began wiping her face with it. "Wipe your eyes…" She nodded and took the cloth from him. "And maybe put your pants back on before you go back to the tree house."

Eleanor's eyes widened and she looked down at her lap. "Why didn't you say anything?!" She said in a whispered squeal and blushed hotly.

Alvin shrugged. "I saw you were upset and I didn't want to upset you more." He laughed a bit.

Eleanor glared playfully and pushed him out of the bathroom. Alvin sighed. He knew this was an inappropriate time to be thinking about Eleanor in her underwear but…

"Wow," He breathed leaning against the door.

***

During their talk, Alvin and Eleanor had made a lot of decisions. Alvin had felt a little awkward about deciding anything-- seeing as it technically wasn't his decision-- but Eleanor had reassured him that, no matter what happened, they were definitely in it together. They spent the rest of the night talking about school and cartoons and arguing about talking chipmunks.

"Oh, now they're singing! Who wants to hear that?" Alvin joked, causing Eleanor to laugh.

She was so thankful that Alvin was there. When morning came she didn't want to leave, but she knew they both had to go their separate ways, which sparked up a whole new discussion before they headed back to the Miller home.

Brittany ran down the stairs at the sound of the doorbell ringing. She swung it open to see Eleanor and Alvin. "Ellie!" She pulled her into a protective, sisterly hug. "I can't believe you kidnapped my sister! I should call the police!"

Eleanor huffed and pushed her away. "He didn't kidnap me." She brushed herself off. "Jeez, Britt, stop treating me like some little kid!" She ran up the stairs and slammed a door behind her.

"Don't feel bad." Alvin said upon seeing Brittany's worried face. "Her mood swings are all over the place and she probably just has to pee." He chuckled. "She came over to my house last night because she missed me and she wanted us to talk."

"Oh," Brittany nodded. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," He shook his head. A small smiled spread across his features. "I enjoyed the company."

Brittany eyed him. "Okay, well… thanks for bringing her home." She went to close the door but was stopped.

"Wait, we actually wanted to talk to Dave and Miss Miller about…"

***

"You want to _what_?!" Dave and Miss Miller exclaimed, hearing Alvin's proposal.

Alvin sighed and glanced at Eleanor for confirmation. She nodded. "We want to be emancipated."

* * *

_**Now **_**we can be excited! I am! This next chapter will require research, so… it might take awhile.**

**But until then… REVIEW!**


	5. Nightlights, Ketchup, and Ruiny Ruiness

**Let's update again, shall we?**

**Not What You Expected**

Eleanor sighed and sat on a couch that sat in the middle of the semi-empty apartment. Alvin grunted and groaned as he stepped into the dwelling carrying a big and-- if the sweat on his brow was anything to go by-- heavy box. He set it down and let out an exhausted breath. "You could've helped me carry some of these up here." He chuckled gesturing to rest of the boxes.

She giggled. "I'm sorry, next time remind me not to be twenty-one weeks pregnant so I can help you." She said running her hand up and down her extending belly.

Alvin smiled and plopped onto the couch with her. "It finally happened." He sighed happily.

"Yeah, we're officially adults." She took in a sharp breath and grabbed her stomach.

Alvin jumped. "Are you okay?" He grabbed her hand.

She laughed. "Yeah, I just felt the baby move. Here," She took Alvin's hand in hers and placed it on her stomach. He chuckled as Eleanor smiled at him. "Do you feel it?"

Alvin smiled back at her. "Yeah," He answered quietly, staring into her eyes.

She bit her lip and lowered her gaze to the boxes. "We should start unpacking." She changed the subject.

Alvin cleared his throat. "Right," He leaned forward and picked up one of the smaller boxes for Eleanor to unpack while he started on some of the larger ones.

"Oh, my gosh," Eleanor giggled upon opening the box. Alvin turned to see what she was oh my gosh-ing about. "A nightlight?" She continued to giggle, pulling out a small read nightlight. "How long have you had this?"

Alvin chuckled nervously. "That's not mine… it's Theodore's."

"It has your initials on it." She observed. "And it was in your box of stuff." Alvin opened his mouth, but he had no excuse. Eleanor giggled more. "That is so cute! You have a nightlight." She said flipping it on and off.

"D-don't break it." He said standing and placing it back in the box. "I'll find you a different box to unpack." He switched the box with one that didn't have any of his things in it.

Eleanor held back several snickers as the continued to unpack.

* * *

"I'm hungry," Eleanor announced somewhat suddenly.

Alvin chuckled and looked up from what he was doing. "Why aren't I surprised?" He asked.

"Shut up," Eleanor glared playfully and threw a ball of wax paper at him.

Alvin laughed. "I was just kidding." He stood and helped her from the couch. "Here, I'll make dinner."

Eleanor's jaw fell in astonishment. "You're going to cook?" Alvin nodded. "You know, I'm not too pregnant to cook; I can do it."

Alvin looked slightly insulted. "What's wrong with my cooking?"

"Nothing," Eleanor smiled. "If you walk on four legs and wear a flea collar."

Alvin glared at her and watched her slightly waddle to the kitchen. "I'm sorry, I forgot how stuck up penguins are." He leaned against the counter and smirked.

Eleanor gasped. Alvin only raised his brow. Unfortunately she took that as a challenge. She turned behind her and grabbed an egg, chucking it at him. Alvin's smug smile fell from his face as the yellow, sticky goo ran down it. Eleanor crossed her arms and raised her brow issuing a challenge of her own. "Alright," He said. He leaned over the counter and grabbed the ketchup bottle. He slowly flicked the top open and aimed.

Eleanor's eyes widened. "Don't you d-" Before she could get the words out, ketchup was squirted all over her hair, face, neck, and chest.

Alvin laughed out loud at the sight of her. She licked her lips and glared. "Oh, it's on." She reached behind her and grabbed the mustard.

"Ha! Nice try. That bottle is empty."

"Is not."

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Is so." Alvin rolled his eyes and walked over to prove it to her.

He reached for the bottle but was instead met with a face full of yellow condiment. He slowly opened his eyes and Eleanor giggled. "Is not." He huffed and grabbed for her. Eleanor let out a squeal and ducked away from him, starting a chase and condiment war.

* * *

Eleanor let out a pleased sigh as she brushed through her freshly shampooed hair. She and Alvin had both finally agreed on a truths and decided to clean up and head to bed. She looked at the time. 11:24pm. She hadn't noticed how long she was in the bathroom. From the looks of the place, Alvin had already cleaned up, and by the sounds coming from the bedroom, she'd say Alvin was setting up her bed already. She plopped down onto the couch and flipped on the TV. She stared at it incredulously as she watched some heavy set boy in a snow suit cuss out his friends. She rolled her eyes. Alvin must've been watching earlier. _And he questions __**my **__taste in TV._ Eleanor's brows furrowed at the sound of metal clanging against the floor. "Alvin?" She called, turning down the TV.

"I'm fine." He grunted.

She blinked and leaned into the couch. _How difficult is it to put together a no-tools-required bed? _She smirked. She jumped and turned towards the bedroom at the sound of a loud crash. "Alvin?" She listened for any signs of death.

Alvin emerged from the room with a satisfied smile on his face. "I'm finished." He walked over to the couch and reached for Eleanor's hands. She cautiously took them, allowing Alvin to assist her off the couch and guide her to the bedroom. "Come test it out." He said sitting on it.

Eleanor chuckled. "Are you sure it's safe for me to sit on it?" She asked half jokingly.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Just sit." He instructed.

Eleanor eyed the bed as if it would jump up and eat her as she cautiously made her way over to it. She sat, just as cautious. "Wow, I'm alive." She giggled.

Alvin chuckled. "Thank you. I told you; I'm perfectly capable of putting together a bed." He smiled proudly. Eleanor nodded in agreement. "This bed can withstand anything. From the wildest sleeper to the _wildest sleepers_." Eleanor giggled. "Satisfied?"

Eleanor lightly bounced on the mattress. "Uh… yeah." She smiled with appreciation.

Alvin smiled also. "Good," He stood up and headed for the door. "I'm going to go settle on the couch." He turned back to face her. "Good night." He said. He stood for a few more minutes as if he were waiting for something. When she said nothing he grabbed the knob and began backing out.

"Night," Eleanor called as he turned and shut the door behind him.

Alvin's smile immediately fell and he blew out a breath. _How hard is it to tell her you can't sleep without her? _He thought as he threw a pillow into the corner of the couch and settled into it. He blew out a frustrated breath. Even with the pillow there, he could still feel the hard as rock armrest of the couch against his head, making whatever position he was in uncomfortable.

He turned the couch so that it was facing Eleanor's doorway. He crawled back into the couch and stared at the crack below the door. It seemed kind of stalkerish but just from that crack, Alvin knew that Eleanor couldn't sleep either. He could see her shadow traveling across the dark floor before the light flipped back on. He sat up and waited. When the light didn't go off for several more minutes he stood and headed to her door.

He gently knocked and then waited. He smiled when he heard a faint, "Come in."

"Hey," Alvin shut the door and sat at the foot of the bed.

Eleanor smirked. "Come on, Alvin. Neither of us wants you over there." She reached out and he smiled as he scooted back against the pillows. Eleanor immediately wrapped her arms around him, putting herself into that more than comfortable position that they both had become accustom to. "Alvin," She mumbled.

"Hm?"

She leaned her head up to look into his eyes. "Why can't we sleep without each other?"

He thought for a moment.

Alvin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Eleanor's eyes widened and her lips parted as a small gasp escaped her lips. He raised his brow somewhat. Hearing no objections, he slowly leaned forward, "Al," She called again.

He froze.

"Yeah?"

"I hate to ruin a perfectly good moment, but…" Alvin eyed her curiously as she bit her lip and looked away from him. "I have to pee."

* * *

**Oh, crud! I'm such a tease. Well, you can all thank JennieWithAnIE for the ending, because she gave me the idea! So ha!**

**Teehee!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Love, Fights, and Thicker Plots

**No witty banter this time. Just read it.**

**Not What You Expected**

**

* * *

**

Eleanor shifted her eyes uncomfortably as a girl walked passed her with a glare. Alvin soon followed. "What's up with that chick?" She asked shutting her locker. She started readying her grip on her book bag.

Alvin immediately grabbed it for her, swinging it over his own shoulder. "She asked me out and I told her I couldn't go."

Eleanor looked at him in surprise. "Why?" She looked back at the girl. "She's hot." She giggled.

Alvin chuckled. "You have a doctors appointment this afternoon, remember?" He said walking towards the exit.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "It's just a routine check-up; nothing's going to happen. You can go on your date." She smiled at the car Alvin had happily taken off Dave's hands when he got his license.

Alvin laughed. "Don't try that. You know as well as I do that you can find out the sex of the baby today, and I don't want to miss that." He popped open the trunk of the car and threw Eleanor's bag in the back.

"Well, I don't want you to miss out on high school because of your pregnant best friend." Alvin furrowed his brow as he looked back up at her. Her eyes were glazed over with guilt. "You've given up so much for me already and I'd hate to let you give up anything else. You're not _really _committed to me, Alvin." She crossed her arms in front of her. "I know that I'm going to miss out on a lot because of what I did with Tristan, but I'll be damned if I let you suffer because I did something stupid."

Alvin smiled a little. "El, it's just a date." She rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for jokes. Alvin knew that lately Eleanor's mood could go from sweet to sour in a matter of minutes, so he quickly switched back to serious mode. "And what did I sat to you the night you told me you were pregnant?"

Eleanor let a smirk cross her lips. "You didn't say anything; you sat there staring out the window for like an hour." He chuckled.

Alvin chuckled also and rolled his eyes. "I mean after that." He shut the trunk of the car and grabbed her hands. "Whatever happens… I'm here for you; I love you."

Eleanor's eyes widened and a small blush spread across her cheeks. "Actually you said, we're best friends." She lowered her gazed to her feet.

"I know what I said then, but I also know what I'm saying now." Alvin smiled and lifted her chin with his finger. "I love you."

"You can stop now, Alvin; there's no one around."

"Ellie," He chuckled. "I mean it."

Eleanor's eyes began to flood with tears. Alvin couldn't tell if they were from joy or sorrow, but he didn't get a chance to figure it out. She jerked her head from his grasp, hiding her face and dropped his hands. "Come on, if we're going to make that doctors appointment." She said quickly walking to the passenger's seat and sliding in.

Alvin closed his eyes and groaned. He silently slid into his seat and cranked up the car, pulling out of the student parking lot.

* * *

"You seriously don't want to know?" Alvin asked as he helped her back into her seat in the car.

"For the last time: no." She shut pushed Alvin's hands away and positioned herself in the car and shut the door.

Alvin blew out a breath. "Whatever you say sour patch." He mumbled.

He climbed into his side of the vehicle only to be met with a glare from Eleanor. "What?"

"Sour patch?" She questioned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Alvin sighed. "You know, like the candy; first they're sour, then they're sweet." He explained sticking the key's in the ignition and starting the car. "You're acting a lot like them right now."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm such a pain."

"I didn't say you were a pain." He mumbled.

"You might as well have!" Eleanor yelled. Alvin huffed and gripped the wheel but didn't move. "Why don't you go ahead and say it Alvin?"

"Say what, Eleanor?" Alvin asked looking towards her with a slight attitude.

"That I've done nothing but make your life a living hell since the moment I found out I was pregnant!"

"Right now, you're kind of making it seem that way." He admitted.

Eleanor's eyes widened and her eyes brimmed with tears. "I-I thought you loved me."

Alvin sighed. "I do," He said softly. "But ever since I said it, you've done nothing but push me away and act like a total bitch to me." Eleanor's eyes narrowed. "I've only been trying to help you."

She finally let the tears spill over. "I never asked for your help, Alvin!" She turned and pushed the door open.

Alvin groaned. "Ellie,"

"This was a mistake, Alvin." She said pushing herself out of the car. "All of it was a mistake, including choosing you as a friend." She slammed the door shut and began walking off in the direction of their apartment.

Alvin bit back a scream but this didn't stop him from clenching his hand into a fist and punching the wheel of the car with all his might. He took in a deep breath to keep himself from crying (not from hitting the car, but) because Eleanor's words hurt. He knew she didn't mean them, but they hurt all the same.

He thought about going back to the apartment and waiting for her there, but he knew if Dave and Miss Miller called and Eleanor wasn't with him, they'd flip out. Not only that, but he would never forgive himself if something happened to her.

He put the car and drive and went off down the street. It didn't take him long to find her stomping down the street on her way to the apartment. He rolled down the passenger side window. "Ellie, get in the car." He said trying to keep his eyes on the road and her at the same time.

"No," She said stubbornly.

Alvin huffed. "There's another seven blocks you have to walk in order to get back to the apartment, and it's starting to get dark." He said. Eleanor only continued to move forward. "All the murders and rapists are going to be out soon." He continued to call over to her. She didn't respond. Alvin sighed and stopped at a red light. Eleanor had to stop too. "Ellie, please," He called in a gentler tone.

Eleanor took in a breath and slowly walked over to the car, sliding into the passenger's seat. Alvin smiled and hit the gas when the light turned green. "Just so you know," She spoke after minutes of silence. "I didn't get in because of anything you said." She mumbled glaring down at her lap.

Alvin continued to smile, but said nothing.

* * *

Alvin groaned as he moved downward on the couch, only to have his leg hang off the edge. He moved upward and rolled his eyes. He could now feel the arm of the couch annoyingly pressing into the back of his neck. _This is as good as it gets. _He exhaled and shut his eyes, trying to adjust to the uncomfortable position. He peaked one eye open when he saw Eleanor's light flick on through his lid. His body stiffened and he resisted to urge to get up and join her.

Alvin's eyes snapped shut when he heard the door open and Eleanor shuffle her way over to him. "Alvin, are you awake?" She asked softly.

Alvin sighed. He couldn't ignore that tone. "Yeah," He opened his eyes to meet hers.

She smiled and sat on the edge of the couch to face him. "If there's one thing I learned from my childhood, it's that you should never go to bed angry." She reached into her pajama pocket and pulled out a pack of sour patch kids, presenting them as a peace offering. Alvin chuckled when she offered him one. He accepted. "I'm sorry about today."

Alvin shrugged. "I should be the one apologizing." He smiled at her. They were silent as they ate their candy and mulled over what to say next.

"Alvin," She bit her lips to find the right words. "It wasn't supposed to be like this." She whispered. Alvin furrowed his brow. "I wasn't supposed to get pregnant until after I graduated college, started my career, and… was married."

Alvin sat up. "I told you I'd marry you Ellie."

"I know that, but I didn't want you to marry me because you thought you were obligated to." She nervously played with the candy wrapper in her hand.

"Ellie, I love you."

"That's another thing!" Eleanor shut her eyes and swallowed. "Where did these feelings come from?"

Alvin thought about it. "I-I don't know. I guess they've always been there." He furrowed his brows as he watched Eleanor try to hold back tears. "Why are they so hard for you to accept?"

"I don't know," Eleanor wiped her eyes. "I think it's because… I can't return them." Alvin could literally feel his heart ripping in two. Eleanor looked down at her hands. "You're going to think I'm a complete idiot, but…" She chuckled. "I still have feelings for Tristan." She looked back up. Alvin's eyes narrowed. He look towards the ground, avoiding Eleanor's gaze. "Alvin," She reached for his hand, but he quickly moved it. Eleanor sighed and retracted. "I'm not saying that it'll never happen; it just won't happen now." He didn't move. "I need more time."

Alvin blinked to stop the burning sensation in his eyes. "You know what?" He smiled at her. "Take all the time you need." He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over himself as he laid back into the couch.

Eleanor's mouth opened and closed, almost like a fish, until she found her voice again. "Aren't you going to come to my bed?" She asked, standing slowly.

"I'll pass." He mumbled shifting so that his back was facing her. "I think we should learn to sleep without each other."

Eleanor frowned. "Okay," She nodded. "If that's what you want." She waited a little longer, hoping he would sit up and follow her to bed anyway, but that moment didn't come.

She turned and went back to her room, shutting off the light. She crawled into bed and laid stiff as a board. She tossed and turned, fluffed and re-fluffed her pillows, removed and replaced her comforter, but nothing worked. She finally sat up and switched on her light. She watched the door.

Alvin didn't come.

* * *

**Hm… how'd that happen? I just started typing and then…**

**Okay, then… it's been pointed out to me that I make a lot of mistakes while writing and it's almost impossible for me to catch them all, so if you see any, just let me know and I'll fix them.**

**Thank you!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Loneliness, Bad Dates, and Texts

**This will probably be my last update for awhile. I have school in the morning and so I'll be busy with school work this week. But I'll try my very bestest to update again. just a warning: it will take longer.**

**Enough about how I'm going to be very busy this week.  
**

**In this chapter, I've decided to bring some of the other characters back. You guy didn't think I forgot, did you?**

**Not What You Expected

* * *

**

Eleanor sighed and flipped the channels on the TV, going through the channels for what felt like the hundredth time. After school, Alvin dropped her off at the apartment, and then went to work. This had been their routine for months. When he came home, she'd cook and they would eat in front of the TV. Eleanor thought it was because Alvin didn't want to talk to her.

And he doesn't.

Today was another one of those days-- she was home alone and Alvin was at work again-- except she hadn't gone to school. As her due date was approaching, the doctor, Miss Miller, and Dave all thought it'd be best if she stayed at home. She expected Alvin to insist on staying with her, but he had said nothing.

She was long past the crying stage of this loneliness, but she was thinking of making herself cry just so she'd have something to do for a few hours. At first she was getting a kick out of putting her friend's phone numbers into the TV remote to see what channel they landed on, but that got old when she ran out of phone numbers. Then she decided to actually call her friends, but in mid-dial she remembered that it was Friday night. Everyone she knew was probably out having a normal teenage life while she was stuck at home, barefoot and pregnant.

She let out a small (but bitter) chuckle. _Sixteen years old, and I'm already thirty. _When the phone rang, she almost jumped from the couch to answer it. She obviously didn't because she couldn't jump.

Period.

Desperate for social contact she quickly picked up the phone without checking the ID. "Hello!"

"Hey, El," Alvin's voice came.

Eleanor's eyes brightened. "Alvin? Hey!" She smiled for the first time in a long time.

"Is everything okay over there?" _Hells no…_"Do you need anything?"

_You, you, you, and-- oh, yeah-- you! _"No, I'm fine." She said instead. "Are you going to be home soon?" There was an iota of hope in her voice.

She heard Alvin sigh. "Actually, that's why I called." Eleanor didn't like where this was going. Nothing good ever came from Alvin sighing. "I have a date after work."

_What?! _"Oh," Her shoulders slumped slightly. "Th-that's cool."

"Okay, I'll see you later tonight." He hung up.

Eleanor sighed and hung up also. _Oh, well, back to wallowing. _She allowed herself to fall onto the couch.

"Ellie!" Brittany squealed, letting herself into the apartment. "Get up; you're coming with me." Eleanor opened her mouth to speak. "No time for questions! Let's go!"

Eleanor laughed and sat up. "How did you get a key to my apartment?"

Brittany crossed her arms. "What did I just say?" She walked over and pulled Eleanor to her feet. "I'm not going to let you sit in this apartment alone for one more minute." She began pulling Eleanor to the door. She didn't put up much of a fight. Eleanor knew that it was pointless to argue with her sister.

But there was this nagging voice in the back of her head that told her whatever she did tonight, she would remember it forever.

***

"My favorite flower is the Iris. My favorite ice cream flavor is chocolate. What's your favorite chocolate? I like milk chocolate, white chocolate, but I hate dark chocolate. One time I ate dark chocolate when I was little, but I had forgotten that my gum was in my mouth. So, when I swallowed the chocolate, my gum went down too. Maybe that's why I don't like it. Hey, look the breadsticks are here! I love breadsticks; especially the ones here. Do you like breadsticks? I'm going to go powder my nose before the food comes."

Alvin sighed out of relief as his date ran off to the bathroom. It was the first silence since they sat down. He considered going to the bathroom himself and sneaking out the window, or quickly ducking out of the restaurant and driving off into the night, never having to see her again. But he didn't act on it. He was a gentleman after all.

"I'm back!" The girl squealed plopping back into her seat.

Alvin jumped. _This girl does everything fast._

"That is one clean bathroom!" She giggled. "I'm not used to going to restaurants with bathrooms like that. Usually, I have to make toilet seat covers out of the toilet paper."

Alvin laughed sarcastically. _How charming. _He sighed. Why was he here? He wasn't even interested in this person. He only agreed to go on the date because he thought he would be able to get over Eleanor, but they only made his feelings grow. He was also beginning to feel guilty about leaving her home alone again. He looked up. His date's lips were stilling moving, but he definitely wasn't listening. He looked down at his leg at the feel of vibration.

With all the practice from school, he was able to skillfully pull out his cell phone and read the text that was sent to him without his date noticing.

Alvin's eyes went wide. "What?!"

His date's brows furrowed. "I said…"

"I'm sorry," He cut her off. "I have to go." He stood up and began collecting his things.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Alvin didn't answer. He quickly ran out of the restaurant and jumped in his car, driving towards his destination, the text he received still flashing on the screen of his phone.

_Ellie's in labor!_

_-Britt_

* * *

**Well, this is moving quicker than I thought. Next: the hospital! That's the part when we wait for the baby to be born.**

**Usually in stories like this, that's when the characters do funny stuff or when the characters pour their hearts out. Which will I do?**

**I think **_**you **_**already know the answer.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Tapping, More Talking, and The End

**I finally have a moment to myself! Total yayness!**

**Not What You Expected**

Eleanor's face twisted as she glared at her sister. Brittany was tapping on the window, trying to catch the attention of a bird that was being preyed on by a cat. "Brittany!" She yelled. Brittany jumped and turned to face her. "If you tap on that window one more time, I will jump out of this bed and slap you!" She yelled.

Brittany frowned. "Ellie," She started slowly. "You're lucky you're pregnant, or you never would've gotten away with talking to me like that."

Eleanor blew out a breath. "I'm sorry," She groaned. "Did you text him?"

"Three times, El." Brittany laughed, opening her phone to see if she had received any text that she didn't know of.

"Can you text him again?"

"Ellie," Brittany walked over and sat on the edge of the bed beside her. "I'm sure he got my multiple texts and that he's on his way right now." Eleanor sighed and nodded. "But if I'm wrong..." She continued. "Then it's probably for the best."

Eleanor bit her lip and held back tears. "But he should be here." He voice broke.

Brittany glanced at the door to make sure the others were still outside, barely paying attention (after all, labor takes hours). "Ellie," She slid into a nearby chair and scooted it closer to the bed. "I managed to get the truth out of Simon... about _this_." Eleanor's eyes widened. "Why didn't you just tell us?"

Eleanor blinked back her tears. "I don't know." She laughed. "Alvin...he just jumped in so fast that I didn't even get a chance." Eleanor smiled to herself. "He said it was because he loved me." She added under her breath.

Brittany smiled. "I believe that."

"You do?" Eleanor looked surprised.

Brittany shrugged. "Yeah," She chuckled. "You and Alvin have always been so close; it was only a matter of time before _one _of you fell for the other." Eleanor rolled her eyes, but mentally agreed with her. "I always thought it would be you." She confessed.

Eleanor was surprised again. "Me?"

"Don't pretend." Brittany smirked at her. "You've known Alvin for years... you've never thought about him in that way?"

"Uh..." Eleanor blinked as she thought. "I don't know; maybe..." Her voice trailed off as a knock was heard at the door.

They both looked up and saw Alvin in the doorway. "Hey," He greeted softly.

Brittany smirked when she saw Eleanor's eyes brighten and her lips curl into a smile. "Hey, Alvin,"

He nodded towards Brittany. "Uh, Dave and everyone are going to the cafeteria for dinner... if you want to go with them."

She stood and walked toward the door. Alvin stepped to the side to let her out. "See you later, Ellie." She waved at her sister from over her shoulder and went to the cafeteria with everyone else.

Alvin and Eleanor sat in awkward silence. As far as Eleanor knew it was awkward... at least for her. She looked up from her hands and locked eyes with Alvin. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She reached out and gestured for Alvin to sit in the chair next to her. "I didn't think you were coming." She said as he sat.

"Are you kidding?" He chuckled. "My best friend is going to have a baby; I wouldn't miss that." Alvin said taking her hand and smiling at her.

Eleanor's smile grew wider. "I just thought that since you were so mad at me…"

"El," He chuckled again. "I wasn't mad. Embarrassed? Yes." Eleanor giggled. "But I wasn't mad."

Eleanor looked confused. "Not even when I said I still had feelings for Tristan?" She cautiously asked.

Alvin leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Eleanor giggled as he pulled back and showed her his infamous smirk. "Not even then." He whispered. "But I, indeed, thought you were crazy."

They shared a laugh. A moment they hadn't shared in a long time. "I kind of was." She confessed. "All the mood swings, the stress of school, and my due date approaching..." She winced and began breathing out another contraction. "I felt like I was being robbed of my teenage years. It was all becoming so real and I was angry." Tears began to well up in her eyes again. Alvin reached up to wipe them away. "I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Alvin smiled. "I don't blame you." He squeezed her hand. "It's a lot to handle, and me ignoring you for the past few months didn't help." He paused and took a moment to observe her. _Even on the verge of tears... she's beautiful. _He lowered her head and brought her hand to his lips. "You're my best friend, Ellie."

He looked up and saw Eleanor smiling. She reached up and caressed his cheek with her thumb. It was then he realized he was crying also. "We're still best friends?" She asked softly.

Alvin smiled also and softly grabbed her hand, enjoying the feeling of her touch before responding. "Always."

* * *

"Okay, are you ready?" Alvin asked as he guided a blind folded Eleanor towards a location unknown to her. The most she knew was that they was still in their apartment.

"I've been ready since you said I have a surprise for you." She giggled as Alvin held her shoulders to get her to stop walking.

She heard him step behind her and the cloth around her eyes slowly become loose. She blinked a few times to get them re-focused and then they widened in surprise. "Alvin, it's amazing!" She stared in awe at the sight of the finished nursery.

"Well... yeah," Alvin modestly agreed.

Eleanor looked around at the walls painted a light green and the subliminal soccer images all over the place. She took time to admire the stuffed toys that had been placed on the dresser. She turned back towards the door but not before glancing at the wall closest to crib. "Good, now she'll never forget how to spell her name." She giggled pointing to _Brooke Leigh _painted above the crib. "But, uh, what was that you painted over?"

Alvin laughed. "I had originally painted _Connor Bryce, _but then you had a girl..."

Eleanor laughed and hugged him. "She wasn't what you expected, huh?"

Alvin chuckled and pulled her closer. He sighed and kissed the top of her head, resting his chin on her hair. _None of this was._

* * *

**Oh, sigh. I didn't expect this to end this chapter.**

***Shrug***

**Oh, well, while I collect my thoughts, you guys should try to convince me to write sequel. Alvin and Eleanor stayed friends in this one because I didn't feel like changing the summary. But there's always next time!**

**And there's a certain someone who could pop up and cause some issues, if you know what I'm saying.**

***wink, wink, nudge, nudge***

**REVIEW!**


End file.
